


THE GENEROUS MONK & THE GREEDY OGRE

by STAILS565



Series: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC [2]
Category: Forbidden Kingdom (2008), The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAILS565/pseuds/STAILS565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>STAILS565"s IDEA: The Monkey King is in trouble, he gets captured by Hunter, but leaving his clone Yin Yang with one of the crests. With the others spread around his world, Yin is send to another, looking for a team exhibiting each crest. But along the way two people will fell in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE GENEROUS MONK & THE GREEDY OGRE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RAW_SYNTH3TICA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAW_SYNTH3TICA/gifts).



> Its my idea for RAW's Story, hope she likes it. And maybe a fan manga
> 
> No copyright intended

Two Immortal Brothers, Church and Hunter created their world, using the crests of Hope, Friendship, Leadership, Courage, Honor, Brotherhood, Loyalty. But the older, got consumed by the darkness, the younger used the crests and his own power and banned Hunter. The world regain peace but it didn't last long. Will Yin Yang and The Expendables save the world of the Monkey King and Church or will they fail?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will be honored tell me if my idea is good enough for Raw


End file.
